Tubby Hearts Program
Tubby Hearts Program This program, initially brought forth by Ranger Zena, is a collective effort to help Rkadians get to a healthier lifestyle back on Earth. Important: Ask your doctor if this would be a good program for you before joining. Always STOP the program if you feel as if it is damaging to your physical, mental, or emotional health in any way. Disclaimer We are not medical professionals. Please seek the advice of your current doctor before going on this plan if you have any concerns. Please do not take this program to extremes in a way that it could damage your health or quality of life. We are unable to and refuse to give ANY medical advice. Rangers found giving medical advice on behalf of Rkade Soup or the Tubby Hearts Program will be given an infraction or removed from the group entirely based on severity. Rules and Guidelines 1. We are not medical professionals. You are not allowed to ask us for medical advice. 2. You can not continue the program if it is damaging to your health or quality of life. 3. You can not continue the program and will receive an instant Yellow infraction if you "body shame" anyone on the program during their weight loss journey. The Tubby Hearts Passport The Tubby Hearts Passport tracks your progress during your goals, and once you finish a book you can turn it in for a reward! How do I join? You just need to believe in yourself, and contact your Squad Leader! What is the Tubby Passport? The Passport is a way to get awesome rewards for your efforts! A passport will take an estimated 5 months to finish, and at the end you can get great prizes! There are only a few rules: 1. You must have a physical copy of the passport. If you can not print it out, we can see about mailing you one! Message Kell Corsaro. 2. You must only do 1 activity a day. You can not do more than one activity a day. 3. You must tell your squad leader and get approval before marking that you completed an activity. They may ask for proof.' ''How do I get a book? You can print these out if you have a printer at home. Please contact Robby Corsaro to send you the file. If he does not answer after 24 hours, contact Kell Corsaro. I don’t have a printer! Check at your local library or with neighbors. If that does not work, please contact Kell Corsaro to mail you out a book! Disclaimer: DO NOT DO MORE THAN 1 ACTIVITY A DAY. If you do, you won’t gain credit! '''*Please never do anything that causes pain, or extreme tiredness. If you are concerned, please contact a medical professional in your area before continuing this program* Verification of Completion You can send your squad leader proof to show that you did your exercise and can mark a bubble in the book. Examples of proof: Showing a picture of you exercising Showing a screenshot from a walking app that tracks your progress Be creative! Work-Out Sessions Held over Skype, these work out sessions provide light aerobics and will be scheduled by different hosts periodically throughout the month. If you are interested in joining a work out session, please sign up on the Event Calendar or ask your Squad Leader for more information. Mini-Reps Occasionally in the official Tubby Hearts chat, a leader will call out that mini-reps can be done for 5-10 tickets. The rangers can do any set of reps they like , as long as they exercise the moment they read the message! Rangers are responsible for telling their Squad Leaders. Pokemon GO Incentive Do you play Pokemon Go!? It’s a great way to get out walking around and have fun doing so, catching Pokemon! Next, you can translate that to tickets! Download the game for your smart phone, get set up and start walking! Disclaimer: Please do not walk alone, after dark, or in strange areas that you are unfamiliar with. Do not use this app while driving. Be aware of your surroundings! '''TICKET EXCHANGE! Downloading the game: 10 tickets. (Note, downloading the game does not take from the Ticket Allowance of the Pokemon Go Master.) Rkade Cook's Corner The Rkade Cook's Corner collaborates with the Tubby Hearts program in order to provide healthy recipes! If you are interested, you can join the separate Facebook group linked to it. PM Dani Allen in order to join! Form to Join Tubby Hearts Name: Are you a minor in your country?: If you answered YES above, do you have your guardian's permission to join a fitness program?: What are your goals for joining Tubby Hearts? Do you agree to always stop any exercise or dieting if you, a local friend, a guardian or a doctor have even the most mild concern this program might damage your health? Do you have access to a working printer? All applications will be screen-shotted and put on record.Category:Programs Category:Master List Category:New Members Category:New Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Crescent Lords Category:Squad Leaders Category:Tubby Hearts